The impeller is an important component of an air compressor, and is an important part that ensures the performance, reliability and durability of the air compressor.
In the working process of the air compressor, a blade rotating at a high speed may be subjected to a great centrifugal force, and thus defects such as micro-cracks are apt to be generated on the surface and inside of the blade. Accordingly, the service performance of a blade under the action of the centrifugal force is of great significance to the durability and reliability of the impeller in service.
An impeller performance test in the remanufacturing or production process of impellers has a guiding significance for the subsequent mass production of impellers. Therefore, it becomes a technical issue to be addressed urgently by the person skilled in the art to simulate the effect of a centrifugal force of an impeller of an air compressor so as to accurately simulate and evaluate the service performance of the impeller under the action of a high-precision static force.